Des oneshot en tout genre
by Hawkeye59
Summary: Petite série de Oneshot sur Fma : principalement Royai
1. La rebelle petite peste royai

La rebelle petite peste :

Couple: ROYAI

-Elysabeth ! Quand c'est non, c'est non !

-Mais papa.

-NON ! Puisque tu ne sais pas obéir, tu seras privée de sortie jusqu'à la fin de la semaine !

-QUOI !!! Mais ! Et samedi et dimanche ! C'est le grand rassemblement de la famille !

-Tu n'iras pas !

-Mais papa! Tu ne peux pas me faire ça à moi !

-Si je peux ! Et maintenant la discussion est close ! File dans ta chambre !

-Mais.

-C'est un ordre file !

Riza ne se le fit pas répéter deux fois et quitta la pièce pour monter dans sa chambre en bousculant au passage son frère et l'élève de son père qui revenaient de la ville.

-Que se passe-t-il Papa ?

-Zac ! Roy ! C'est vous ! Vous rentrez déjà ?

-Oui on a rien vu de bien passionnant.

-Pourquoi Riza est-elle partit comme ça ?

-Elle est encore allée chez son amie Lydie alors que je lui avait interdit de sortir de la maison ! Surtout sans nous avertir !

-Ah.. Ok.

-Mais bon au moins Roy aura de la compagnie pour ce weekend !

-Pardon ? Je pensais que pendant votre abscence, je devais réviser mon alchimie !

-Oui, mais j'ai interdit à Riza de venir avec nous ce weekend, tu pourras la surveiller, s'il te plaît ? Elle va profiter de notre absence pour faire les 400 coups !

-Ok je garderais un oeil sur elle.

-Merci Roy !

-Il n'y a pas de quoi maître !

oOo

La semaine s'écoula, et le samedi matin arriva. Zac et Roy chargeaient la voiture sous les conseils de madame Hawkeye, qui avait peur que les jeunes rangent tout n'importe comment et sous les rires discréts de Vicky, la copine de Zac, qui assistait à la scène. Le père de famille sortit à son tour pour voir si tout était en place.

-La voiture est prête ?

-Oui ! Enfin ça aurait été plus vite si maman n'avait pas tenue à nous aider.

-Enfin bref... On est prêt à partir ?

-Mais oui mon chéri !

Madame Hawkeye alla embrasser sa fille restée sur le pas de la porte.

-Soit sage Riza ! Et ne fait pas de bétises ! De toute façon Roy est là pour garder un oeil sur toi !

-Oui... J'ai presque 17 ans maman !... J'ai pas besoin de baby-sitter.

Monsieur Hawkeye participa à la conversation au côté de sa femme.

-Ça, c'est toi qui le dis Riza ! Je n'ai pas assez confiance en ta maturité pour te laisser seul un week-end entier ! Tu as peut-être bientôt 17 ans, mais Roy en a déjà largement 19 !

Sur ces paroles, le professeur Hawkeye embrassa sa fille puis monta en voiture suivit par sa femme. Zac et Vicky allèrent dire au revoir à Roy et Riza.

-Alez Riri, on sera de retour Dimanche soir et si tu restes sage, je te ramènerais un petit quelque chose

-Merci Zac.

-De rien !

-Allez à plus Roy !

-Ouais à plus Zac amuse toi bien !

-Toi aussi !

Roy et zac se serrèrent la main et parlèrent un peu tandis que Vicky s'adressait à Riza.

-Essaye de te calmer un peu... Et ne fait pas la tête, tu verras, ça va aller !

Riza ne répondit pas, mais la voix du professeur Hawkeye se fit entendre de la voiture.

-Bon allez à demain soir les jeunes, nous on y va sinon on va arriver en retard, il est déjà 8H30 et on a 4H de route !

Zac et sa copine montèrent dans la voiture et une fois tout le monde installé, Monsieur Hawkeye démarra.

oOo

Une fois la voiture hors de vue, Riza se détourna en s'étirant puis entra dans la maison sans un mot, Roy la suivit et la regarda prendre sa veste.

-Tu vas où ?

-Je sors ! Ça te pose un problème !

-Oui, t'as écouté ce que t'as dit ton père !

-Oui.. Mais je sors quand même !

-Ça suffit !

Roy attrapa Riza par le bras et la stoppa énervé.

-Tu vas m'écouter maintenant ! Moi je ne suis pas ton père ! Je ne vais pas passer mon week end à surveiller si tu fait des bêtises ou pas ! C'est clair !!!! Tu veux pas de nounou ? Parfait ! Moi je n'ai pas l'intention de jouer les nounous pour une gamine pourri gatée dans ton genre !

-Pourri gatée !!! Moi !!!! Ça fait 6 mois à peine que tu es ici ! Comment oses-tu dire ça !!! Depuis que je suis toute petite, j'entends des Zac par-ci, Zac par-là ! Et maintenant que tu es là et que Zac est sur le point de se marier, c'est des Roy par-ci, Roy par-là ! Les seuls remarques que l'on fait sur moi, c'est des préjugés !!! Et c'est moi l'enfant gaté !

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles là ?

Riza qui n'avait pas envie de s'expliquait, tira sur son bras pour que Roy le lâche.

-Laisse tomber.

-Riza... !

La jeune fille ne prit même pas la peine de se retourner et sortit de la maison sans un mot.

oOo

Riza passa la matinée chez son amie Lydie et rentra chez elle en début d'après midi où elle y trouva un Roy inquiet et furieux.

-Où étais-tu passée !

-Je n'ai aucun compte à te rendre !

-BORDEL !!! T'AS PAS BIENTÔT FINIT DE FAIRE CHIER TOUT LE MONDE AVEC TON CARACTÈRE DE PESTE !

Sans s'en rendre compte, Roy s'était mit à crier... Riza ne répondit rien mais monta s'enfermer dans sa chambre les larmes aux yeux.

-Attends... Riza... Je suis désolé... Je... Je ne voulais pas m'emporter !

Mais Riza ne l'écoutait déjà plus.

Roy suivit Riza jusqu'à sa chambre où il retrouva celle-ci recroquevillée sur son lit, pleurant à chaude larmes.

-Riza... Je... Désolé... Je ne voulais pas m'emporter.

Riza ne lui répondit pas tout de suite, mais sans le regarder, elle finit par avouer : -Pourquoi, après tout, vous pensez tous la même chose.

-Bien sûr que non ! ... Riza... Ça va faire 6 mois que je suis ici... Tout le monde dans cette maison m'a accepté parmi eux... Même Vicky ! Tout le monde, sauf toi ! J'aimerai bien savoir ce que je t'ai fait! Je suis sûr qu'on pourrait bien s'entendre toi et moi.

-Pourquoi toi tu aurais envie de me connaître !

-Pourquoi je ne voudrais pas ?

-Parce que personne ne veut me connaître !

-Et bien moi je ne suis pas personne ! Je suis Roy et j'ai envie de te connaître Riza !

Riza resta silencieuse, elle était étonnée de cette franchise de la part de Roy et ne savait quoi y répondre.

-Et si on repartait à zéro tous les deux ? Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

-Je ne sais pas.

Roy prit les mains de Riza et la tira vers lui pour la forcer à sortir de son lit. Une fois fait, il lui tendit un mouchoir.

-Commence par sécher tes larmes.

Riza prit le mouchoir et se moucha.

-Merci.

-De rien. Allez viens !

-Où ça ?-Faire un tour.

oOo

Roy et Riza reprirent tout à zéro. Il passèrent l'après-midi à se promener dans les environs de la maison et à parler de leur enfance.  
Ils étaient sur le chemin du retour lorsque Roy dit :

-Je savais bien qu'au fond tu étais quelqu'un d'adorable ! Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas passé un après-midi aussi agréable.

Riza ne répondit pas mais rosit légèrement, ce qui n'échappa pas aux yeux de Roy qui poursuivit :

-Depuis que je suis ici, j'ai toujours su que tu jouais un autre rôle que le tien !

-Pardon ?

-Oui, j'ai toujours su que tu n'étais pas une fille rebelle qui joue les pestes !

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

-Tout d'abord le jour où je suis arrivé ! Donc la première fois que je t'ai vu ! Rien qu'en apercevant ta silhouette, tu as attiré mon regard, toi tu ne me voyais pas donc tu restais toi-même et après je t'ai adressé la parole et tu as commencé ton rôle ! Pourquoi je savais que tu jouais un rôle ? Car quand je t'apercevais seul mais que toi tu ne soupçonnais pas ma présence, tu étais toi-même, tout simplement.

-Et tu ne l'a jamais dit avant ?

-J'ai essayé je ne sais plus combien de fois de te parler, mais rare sont les fois où je me suis retrouvé seul avec toi et je n'ai jamais réussis à aborder le sujet.

-Et maintenant ? Tu me trouves comment ?

Riza sans s'en rendre compte, avait rougit en disant cela.

-Pour moi, tu es une fille super adorable, beaucoup plus agréable à vivre que la plupart des filles que je connais, bien sûr dans le cas où tu ne joues pas les rebelles petite peste ! Tu es également amusante, la preuve tu m'as bien fait rire cet après-midi, tu as un charme bien à toi et tout à fait craquant et en plus de cela tu es super mignonne.

Roy avait insisté sur sa dernière remarque et Riza détourna la tête rouge comme une tomate ; Roy, lui, ne détourna pas le regard et continua à admirer Riza qui elle évitait soigneusment de le regarder, de peur de croiser son regard. Elle sursauta lorsqu'elle sentit quelque choses se glisser dans sa main droite ; Il s'agissait de la main gauche de Roy qui entrelaçait ses doigts dans les siens. Elle le laissa faire et leva les yeux vers lui, il lui souriait et elle lui sourit timidement en retour. Roy se pencha vers elle et lui déposa un léger baiser sur la joue puis ils poursuivirent leur chemin en silence. Un lien magique se formait entre eux deux.  
FIN

* * *

Alors comment trouvez vous ma première one shot?  
Je vais peut-être y faire une deuxième partie enfin si ça vous intèresse?


	2. Dix ans plus tard, suite de la rebelle

**Bonjour tout le monde aujourd'hui me revoilà enfin avec la suite tant attendu de "la rebelle petite peste" ^^**

**J'espère qu'elle va vous plaire car ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai écrite mais ma béta lectrice ^^**

**Pour ceux qui ne la connaitrait pas il s'agit de Orya --- ****.net/u/1306076/Orya**** (pour les fan de Royai je vous conseil éternel Love et sa suite Amour éternel 2 ^^)**

**Bonne lecture**Un colonel ronflait sur ses dossiers, un jour parmi tant d'autres.  
Son lieutenant, ulcérée, voulu le réveiller avec le son mélodieux de balle tirée dans le plafond.  
Son supérieur ne tressaillit même pas.

* * *

_Oula... Il va passer un mauvais quart d'heure_. Breda eut à cette pensée un rictus de torturé.

_Enfin de l'action !_ Rit intérieurement le blond de la team.

- Que regardez vous ? Allez à la réserve, chercher les dossiers à traiter ! Ordonna Hawkeye

- Oui, mon lieutenant, répliqua Breda qui se précipita vers la porte de sortie.

Breda, Havoc et Fuery se heurtèrent, trop pressés de sortir, puis arrivèrent en fin à sortir.

- Dommage ! S'exclama Havoc, le colonel va en baver... j'aurais bien voulu voir ça !

Hawkeye, seule avec le colonel agit de manière bien différente...

- Colonel ? Colonel, dit elle d'une voix douce, tout en le secouant légèrement.

- Colonel, lui susurra t elle à l'oreille.

- Heum ... ? dit il en ouvrant un oeil.

- Enfin ! Dit elle

- Lieutenant ? Pas de pistolets ? Pas de balle dans le plafond ? S'étonna t il

- Vous n'y faites plus attention ... dit elle, blasée

- C'est que je commence à en avoir l'habitude, dit il en se grattant la tête, avec un petit sourire en coin.

- Je vous ai connu plus travailleur... dit elle, le regard vague, rempli de nostalgie

...

- Quand vous appreniez l'alchimie... ajouta t elle devant l'incompréhension de son colonel, un peu long à la détente.

- Ça fait un bout de temps...

Les trois compères étaient derrière la porte, Havoc était le premier à écouter la conversation, oreille sur la porte, Breda avait fait de même, quand Havoc lui avait dit que ça devenait intéressant. Quant à Fuery, il ne voulait pas écouter aux portes, mais en voulait pas laisser ces deux collègues se faire prendre, alors il faisait le guet dans le couloir.

- C'est vrai que c'est beau la jeunesse... un sourire en coin comme lui seul savait les faire, remplie de sous-entendu.

- Colonel ? A quoi vous pensez ?

- Oh rien ! Juste a une jeune fille.

- ...vous ne devriez pas travailler plutôt... Sermonna Riza, qui ne s'exaspérait plus qu'a moitié du caractère coureur de jupons, de son cher supérieur.

- C'est pour me motiver. Vous voyez, je pense au travail, dans ce but, je peux penser à une jeune fille, non ? Dit il en attendant sournoisement la réponse de sa subordonnée.

- Une jeune fille ? Vous n'avez pas un complexe lolicon, colonel ? (1) Elle s'intéressait de plus en plus au propos de son supèrieur.

- Oui, une jeune fille : seize ans, dit il amusé.

- Seize ? C'est jeune !

- C'est de l'histoire ancienne... dit il toujours aussi amusé par cette discution.

- Je trouve cela quand même jeune... Je ne devrais pas donner mon opinion sur ce genre de sujets... mais à cet âge, elles sont fragiles.

- Je ne pense pas que cela l'est réellement touchée... c'est elle qui a voulu... dit il en regardant Hawkeye dans les yeux.

- C'est moi... ou il a été touché par cette séparation ? Se demanda Riza

Dans son regard intense, si énigmatique, Riza ne pouvait pas réellement savoir ce qu'il pensait.

- Le colonel s'est fait plaqué ? Par une fille de seize ans ! Ça change ! Elle doit avoir du caractère ! Dit Havoc, collé à la porte, content d'entendre de telles informations si douce pour ses oreilles.

Riza l'entendit, alla jusqu'à la porte de façon silencieuse, et ouvrit la porte d'un cou sec. Havoc faillit tombé : il se rattrapa à l'encadrement de la porte, ses collègues sur son dos. Riza les glorifia d'un regard noir : ils n'avaient pas à écouté aux portes.

- Et pourquoi vous a t elle plaqué ? Demanda Havoc

A la réaction de la sniper, il savait que son espérance de vie venait de chuter, surement en vain ; il ne s'attendait pas à une réponse du coureur de jupons.

- A cause de sa famille, répondit il.

Il était secrètement heureux que Havoc se passionne pour cette histoire : cela l'aidait énormément. Havoc était étonné qu'il lui réponde, et aussi franchement ; il se sentait un peu bête.

- A cause de la différence d'âge ? Ses parents lui ont mis la pression ? Demanda Havoc, qui maintenant voulait savoir, plus par curiosité que par sournoiserie.

- Non. Son père était pour... même trop... il nous voyait déjà marier. Quand à son frère, il me haïssait ; c'était une trahison pour lui ; j'étais comme son propre frère...

- C'est comme cela que tous retournèrent au travail.

Breda et Fuery venaient de partir, ils n'étaient plus que trois. Avant de faire de même, Havoc posa une question au colonel :

- le père de la fille, il s'en fichait des douze ans de diffèrence ?

Mustang comprit de quoi Havoc parlé, il leva la tête, jeta un regard sur Hawkeye qui continuait à travailler, mais devait écouter d'une oreille, il répondit :

- Il n'y avait pas douze ans d'écart... mais trois.

- Ah ! Dit Havoc étonné, une amourette de jeunesse ! Depuis que vous vous êtes fait plaqué, vous vous vengez sur la gente féminine, c'est ça ? Havoc se moqua, et partit?

Riza ne savait pas quoi dire, furieuse. Elle se leva, plaqua ses deux mains sur le bureau du colonel, :

- Je croyais qu'on était d'accord pour ne pas en parler !

- ... Surement

- Surement ? Fulmina Hawkeye

- Havoc a surement raison, dit il avec un demi sourire

- Comment ? Dit elle toujours excédée

- Je n'ai jamais pu l'oublier... même auprès de femmes superbes?

- ... Cette tactique pour ne pas travailler ne fonctionnera pas, blasée, elle se retourna pour rejoindre son bureau.

- C'est à ce moment là que le colonel attrappa sa main, comme il l'avait fait lors de cette ballade. Riza sursauta, et enleva doucement la main de Roy de la sienne, et alla à son bureau.

- Ce n'est pas drôle, colonel, dit elle plongée dans un dossier, sans un regard pour lui.

Roy ne fit rien de plus, à dix heures passée, il dit :

- On a bien avancé ? On peut arrêter ?

- Oui, répondit brièvement Riza

Le colonel apporta ses dossiers à sa sniper. Il mit ses dossiers sur l'énorme tas de dossiers de son lieutenant. Il se trouvait derrière elle, se baissa, et l'embrassa, juste sur la joue (2), et lui dit à l'oreille :

- Ce n'est pas drôle, puisque je ne plaisante pas.

- Nous ne sommes plus des enfants, colonel, dit elle sèchement.

Roy prit son manteau, l'enfila, près de la porte, la main sur la poignée, dos à elle :

- la première fois que je vous ai vu, rien qu'en apercevant votre silhouette, vous avez attiré mon regard. Vous ne me voyiez pas, vous restiez vous même. Ensuite, je vous ai adressé la parole, et vous avez commencé à jouer un rôle. Maintenant vous portez un masque, tenace, mais je suis sure que ce n'est toujours qu'un rôle.

Il entrouvrit la porte. Il avança, et senti dans sa main gauche quelque chose de réconfortant : la main de Riza.

FIN.

_Lolicon : abréviation de lolita complexe : un homme « mure » étant attirés que par des jeunes filles._

_(2) comme Riza petite_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Voila Bisou n'hésitez à donner votre avis ça fera plaisir à Orya ^^**_

**_Et sinon une nouvel Oneshot verra le jour pendant les vacances (par moi cette fois-ci) qui sera basé sur la rupture de Roy et Riza quand ils sont jeunes qui est citée dans cette oneshot ^^_**


	3. A travers ses yeux

**Et voila, une nouvelle one shot ^^. Je vous laisse lire ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Aujourd'hui, on est lundi, j'ai entendu maman le dire à papa.

Lundi, c'est le premier jour de la semaine, c'est la maîtresse qui nous l'a dit à l'école.. Oui, car moi je suis en CP, j'apprends à lire, à écrire et à compter. C'est difficile... Mais papa et maman m'aident, même que maman rigole de papa parce qu'il fait encore des fautes d'orthographe à son âge. Il y a aussi Maes et Erwan qui m'aident, ce sont mes grands frères. Maes il a 12 ans et Erwan il a 11 ans, ils sont super fort et ils me protègent des autres enfants quand ils m'embêtent...

- Enolla, viens ici !

Ca, c'est ma maman qui m'appelle, on va chercher mon papa à son travail aujourd'hui, je suis contente car là-bas il y a plein de grandes personnes rigolotes.

- Mets ton manteau ma chérie, il fait froid dehors.  
- Oui maman !  
- Allez zou en voiture !

J'ai mit mon manteau puis après j'ai couru jusqu'à la voiture, je suis montée à l'intérieur et maman a attaché ma ceinture. Puis elle a refermé la porte et elle a ouvert celle juste devant pour s'asseoir au volant. Elle aussi elle a mit sa ceinture et elle a fait rouler la voiture, c'est rigolo de voir le paysage avancer, on dirait que les maisons avancent à l'envers et c'est encore plus rigolo quand Erwan et Maes sont assis à côté de moi parce qu'ils voient tout ce qui se passe mais pas moi. D'ailleurs, je me demande où ils sont mes grands frères...

- Maman !  
- Oui ma puce, qui a-t-il ?  
- Ils sont où Maes et Erwan ? Ils viennent pas avec nous ?  
- Non, tu sais bien qu'ils ont sport après l'école le lundi, On ira les chercher tout à l'heure avec papa.  
- D'accord.

J'ai vu ma maman me sourire à travers le miroir de la voiture (ndla: le miroir bien évidement c'est le rétroviseur intérieur !). Elle est très jolie ma maman, elle a de longs cheveux à la couleur du miel et ils sentent trop bon. Mes cheveux, ils sont comme ceux de maman et d'Erwan, mais pas mes yeux. Moi j'ai les yeux comme mon papa et les grandes personnes elles disent de moi que je suis un mélange des deux, mais je ne comprends pas de quoi ils parlent... Peut-être parce que Maes il ressemble à papa et Erwan à maman et que moi je ressemble pas à eux...

Je sais pas pourquoi, mais maman elle regarde souvent dans le miroir la voiture qui nous suit... moi, elle me fait peur... A chaque fois qu'on part en voiture, elle est toujours là. Erwan et Maes m'ont dit que c'était des gens méchant qui allaient m'emmener avec eux mais maman m'a dit qu'ils disaient ça pour me faire peur et elle les a punies. Elle a aussi dit que c'était quelqu'un de gentil qui veillait sur nous partout où on allait et papa a même dit que c'était parce que maman voulait pas que le monsieur conduisent la voiture...

Il y a beaucoup de monde qui font attention à nous parce que mon papa est très important pour les gens, "il est à la tête de ce pays" maman m'a dit un jour... Et elle a aussi dit qu'il y a beaucoup de vilaine personne qui veulent être à la place de mon papa. Mais mon papa il est très fort, il a pas peur d'eux. Il sait faire du feu avec ses mains quand ils claquent des doigts ! C'est comme de la magie, mais c'est de "l'alchimie" papa m'a dit.

Dehors, le paysage a arrêté de bouger car maman vient de garer la voiture devant le travail de papa et en plus il y a oncle Jean qui vient nous ouvrir youpi ! J'adore oncle Jean, il est trop rigolo.

- Bonsoir lieutenant Hawkeye euh... je veux dire Madame Mustang !  
- Bonsoir Jean. Alors, même après plus de dix ans tu te trompes encore !  
- Ouais, mais c'est-à-dire que même après dix ans je vous imagine toujours dans l'équipe... ça fait un vide sans vous !  
- Et pourtant, je suis toujours là ! J'ai seulement quitté mes fonctions pour passer plus de temps avec les enfants.

Je comprends pas tout ce que se dise maman et tonton mais en tout cas tonton il ne m'a pas vu... je suis triste.

- Tonton ! Je suis là moi aussi.  
- Hey ! Mais c'est notre petite Enolla ! Alors comment tu vas ma petite puce !?  
- Je vais super bien ! Aujourd'hui à l'école, j'ai appris à écrire des nouveaux mots.  
- Ben c'est bien ça ! Tu vas pouvoir les apprendre à ton papa ! (ndla: Vous avez saisit l'humour de se cher Havoc sur les fautes d'orthographe de Mustang j'espère ! xD)

Tonton m'a pris sur ses épaules et avec ma maman on est entré dans la grande maison où il y a des portes partout. Toute seule je me perdrais vite...

Tout le monde nous dit bonjour quand on passe, c'est rigolo...

Le bureau de mon papa se trouve loin, il faut monter plein d'escalier et traverser plein de couloir. Mais bon c'est le plus grand, il y a plein de beau fauteuil dedans, c'est trop jolie et en plus, devant son bureau dans le couloir, il y a aussi pleins de fauteuils pour quand les gens doivent attendre.

Devant la porte, tonton Kain nous attend, il a des lunettes et des fois, il me laisse les mettre, il est super gentil ! En plus il adore les chiens de maman, oui parce que la petite amie du chien de maman, elle a eu des bébés et maman en a gardés deux pour Maes et Erwan parce que moi j'étais pas encore nées.

- Bonjour tonton Kain.  
- Bonjour Enolla, alors tu t'es bien amusé à l'école aujourd'hui ?  
- OUiiii ! Papa il est pas là ?  
- S'il est là, mais il est en réunion, il ne faut pas le déranger pour l'instant.

Tonton Jean me posa par terre puis alla parler avec maman et tonton Kain, mais moi je comprends pas de quoi parce que je suis trop petite pour comprendre... je me suis assis sur le grand fauteuil à côté de la porte du bureau de mon papa et j'ai attendu.

Longtemps après, la porte s'est ouverte et plein de gens sont sortis, certains on même posé leur main sur ma tête en me souriant parce que je disais bonjour. Après, j'ai demandé à ma maman si je pouvais entrer et elle m'a dit oui, alors j'ai couru dans le bureau de papa.

Il était assis derrière son bureau et j'ai sauté dans ses bras.

- Papa !  
- Hey ma chérie, alors tu as passé une bonne journée ?  
- Oui, mais tu m'as manqué !

Je fis un gros câlin à mon papa et il m'a embrassé sur le front. Après il s'est levé en me gardant à bras pour aller embrasser maman et il m'a assis dans son grand fauteuil pour aller parler avec mes tontons.

Moi je suis restée assise sur le fauteuil jusqu'à ce que maman me dise de venir car on allait chercher Maes et Erwan.

Je suis donc descendu du fauteuil et je suis allée rejoindre mon papa et ma maman dans le couloir.

On est retourné à la voiture et cette fois-ci c'est papa qui a conduit, même qu'il m'a prit sur ses genoux pour que je conduise avec lui, il fait toujours ça quand je suis avec lui et que les garçons ne sont pas là.

- Roy ! Tu ne devrais pas faire ça, tu vas lui donner de mauvaises habitudes.  
- Mais ne t'inquiètes pas ! Je ne ferais jamais quelque chose qui risquerait de mettre ma princesse en danger !  
- Papa, je peux appuyer sur le pouêt pouêt !?  
- Ah ! Mais il me semble que je n'ai pas entendu les mots magiques !?  
- S'il te plait papa ?  
- Mais bien sur ma princesse !  
- Merci papa !

Je me suis amusée à appuyer sur le pouêt pouêt à chaque fois qu'on croisait des gens sur la route et les gens me faisait coucou de la main après.

Quand on est arrivé à la salle de sport, mes grands frères jouaient dans l'herbe. je suis descendu de la voiture et je les ai rejoints en courant.

- Maes ! Erwan !

- Hey Enolla ! Comment tu vas ma petite sœur préférée ?  
- Biennn ! Et toi Maes, tu as bien travaillé au sport ?  
- Bien sur, tu sais bien que personne ne peut me surpasser au foot !  
- Et moi personne ne peut me surpasser au basket !  
- Viiii !  
- Maes ! Erwan ! N'exagérez pas ! N'oublier pas qu'Enolla croit tout ce qu'on lui dit !  
- Mais papa, c'est la vérité !  
- On verra ça lors de ton prochain match Erwan ! Et toi ma princesse, il ne faut pas croire tout ce que tes grands frères disent !  
- Oui papa !

Mon papa me chatouilla le bout du nez avant de me prendre dans ses bras et d'ébouriffer les cheveux d'Erwan. Il est trop fort mon papa, il arrive à savoir quand Maes et Erwan disent des mensonges, moi je n'y arrive pas...

On a rejoint maman à la voiture, et on est rentré à la maison tous ensemble, papa m'a aidé à faire mes devoirs pendant que maman aidée Erwan et Maes à faire les leur. Ensuite on a joué au ballon dans le jardin avec papa jusqu'à ce que maman nous appelle pour manger.

Après mangé, maman m'a aidé à mettre mon pyjama et à laver mes dents et ensuite je suis allée dans mon lit pour attendre que mon papa vienne me faire un bisou.

- Dors bien, ma princesse !  
- Toi aussi dors bien papa ! Et puis oublie pas de faire de beau rêve !

Mon papa m'a sourit puis il m'a embrassé sur le front.

- Toi aussi fait des beaux rêves ma chérie, je t'aime fort !  
- Moi aussi je t'aime fort fort fort papa !

**Fin.**

* * *

**Alors ? Qu'en pensez vous ? Je n'ai aucune oneshot en cours pour le moment a par la 3eme oneshot de la rebelle petite peste... Donc il faudrat patienter xD**

**Bisou et bonne journée ^^  
**


End file.
